Getting jiggly with it
Lyrics 18 volt: (rapping) On your mark ready set let's go Dance floor pro I know you know I go psycho when my new joint hit Just can't sit Got to get jiggy wit it, thats it Now honey honey come ride DKNY all up in my eye You gotta Prada bag with a lot a stuff in it Give it to your friend let's spin Everybody lookin' at me Glancin' the kid Wish you nig was dancin' the jig Here with this handsome kid Ciga-cigar right from Cuba-Cuba I just bite it It's for the look I don't light it Illway the amay on the anceday orflay Give it up jiggy make it feel like foreplay Yo my cardio is infinite Ha ha Big 18 style's all in it Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: What you want to ball with the kid Watch your step you might fall Trying to do what I did Mama-unh mama-unh mama come closa' In the middle of the club with the rub-a-dub No love for the haters Mad cause I got floor seats at the Lakers See me on the fifty yard line with the Raiders Met Ali he told me I'm the greatest I got the fever for the flavor of a crowd pleaser DJ play another From the prince of this Your highness Only bad chicks ride in my whips South to the west to the east to the north Bought my hits and watch 'em go off a go off Ah yes yes y'all ya don't stop In the winter or the (Jimmy t: summertime) I makes it hot Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Eight-fifty I.S. if you need a lift Who's the kid in the drop Who else 18-Volt Livin' that life some consider a myth Rock from south street to one two fifth Women used to tease me Give it to me now nice and easy Since I moved up like George and Wheezey Cream to the maximum I be askin' 'em Would you like to bounce with the brother that's platinum Never see 18 attackin' 'em I rather play ball with Shaq and 'em Flatten 'em Psyche Hittin' you thought I took a spill But I didn't Trust the lady of my life she hittin' Hit her with a drop top with the ribbon Crib for my mom on the outskirts of Philly You trying to flex on me Don't be silly Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana 18 volt: Gettin jiggy wit it Mona And Ashley: Na na na na na na na nana Na na na na nana Category:WarioWare adventures songs